Henge of OH GOD NO!
by antishock
Summary: After an attempt at the Henge gone wrong, Sasuke watches in horror as he gains a look-alike. Permanently. Shenanigans ensue.


**Henge of OH GOD NO!**

 **After an attempt at the Henge gone wrong, Sasuke watches in horror as he gains a look-alike. Permanently. Shenanigans ensue.**

 **Chapter 1: FIREBALL**

* * *

_V_

The rope bit into his skin, too tight to be anything but uncomfortable. He had to admit, that idiot knew how to tie a rope really well. It would take him at least an hour to loosen up the ropes and escape. However, that time was going to be wasted time, and there was nothing he hated more than wasting time. Time that could've been spent training, getting strong enough to beat _that man._

He surveyed his surroundings, looking for any sharp objects. He wasn't going to lose any time here if he could help it. The idiot, Naruto, though had tied him up in a bad spot for him. There weren't any sharp objects that he could see except for splinters that were _conveniently_ placed just out of his reach. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, already dreading the loss of time that he would have to lose in order to untie himself.

"And then, Sakura-chan is going to love me! What do you think of my awesome plan, bastard!?"

 _Oh, the idiot is still here_ , he thought. He looked over to the blonde haired boy standing a distance away from him. His eyes instantly strained themselves as they latched onto the bright orange color that the idiot adorned. He thanked all of the gods that his Sharingan didn't activate at the horrifying sight; having that in his memory forever would've killed him.

"Hey, bastard, you too awed at my plan that you aren't speaking? Ha! I knew it! Even you have to admit that it's the best plan ever!"

 _The idiot is still talking. Doesn't he realize that my mouth is taped shut and I can't even answer?_ He ignored the rest of the idiot's words in favor of breaking free from his bonds. He could care less about what Naruto was planning to do, as long as the blonde didn't get in his way.

Something shined in the corner of his peripheral vision, and he quickly looked over to it. Relief flooded into him as he eyed a kunai that was sticking out of a pouch... that was attached to the idiot. _What kind of person leaves a weapon hanging out?_ he thought. _That kind of idiocy could hurt you, especially if you lean against a wall and it goes into your gut._ He shuddered at the thought; he remembered hearing stories about stupid ninjas who have done the aforementioned act. Apparently, not only was it extremely painful, they also tended to die quickly if they didn't get immediate medical attention. Even he didn't want such a thing to happen to the dead last.

He dragged his attention away from the possible death of the idiot to the possible chance of his escape. Kunais tended to be sharp, and if he could use said knife to cut his ropes he would be home free. The only obstacle between him and freedom though was the distance. Naruto was too far away for it to be a plausible course of action, and he doubted the chances of the idiot moving closer to him.

Naruto moved forward, closing the distance between them.

He blinked his eyes in amazement. Maybe he should doubt things more often.

"Hmm, your body is really confusing, you know that, bastard?"

He paid no heed to Naruto's words, focused on the kunai that was currently being blocked by an arm. He had to wait, just wait for that one perfect moment where the arm will move, and where he would push himself off the ground and towards the kunai.

"I think I got it! Here I come Sakura-chan!"

The idiot's arms slowly moved upward, coming together, but his attention was on the kunai. He eyed it with intense focus, watching as it was becoming uncovered by the arm. Then, there was his chance. The kunai sat there in the pouch, glistening in the shadowy darkness of the room, a treasure, a jewel.

 _Now!_

"Henge no Jut-"

He interrupted whatever the whiskered boy was going to say, spiraling through the air towards the kunai, his feet pushing off the ground. He smacked into the blonde and grinned when he heard a rip and the lack of rope around his body. A poof of smoke distracted him for a second but he quickly set back onto the task of fully freeing himself. He ripped off the two tapes that were crossed over his mouth, slightly wincing in pain as he did so. Finally free, he turned his attention back to the... white smoke?

His eyes widened in fear as he recognized the universal sign of a jutsu being used: smoke. Was the idiot performing a jutsu? Did he interrupt a jutsu!? Pupils dilating, he backed away from the origin of the smoke, fearful for his life. There was a reason, after all, why ninjas didn't just interrupt the enemy's ninjutsu. It wasn't just manners; no it was for the safety of everyone on the battlefield. An interrupted jutsu tended to have disastrous results, rarely ending with nothing bad happening. In some cases the user died. In _most_ cases, the whole area _blew up._

Nothing was happening just yet, and he hoped that the small chance of nothing bad happening rang true in this case. And if not that, even though he felt guilty for thinking it, he hoped that it would be the idiot's death instead of an explosion. Better just one person than two plus any passerby in the vicinity.

"Hey, bastard, what was that for!" His shoulders relaxed as he heard the annoying voice that he was used to. Good, nothing bad had happened yet. But, he still had to be careful; there were cases where the explosion took up to a minute or two to happen. "Hey! I said, what was that for!" Naruto said as the smoke slowly drifted away.

With the smoke gone, he was able to get a good look at the fool to check for any signs of chakra overload, the theoretical reason as to why explosions happened when jutsus were stopped midway. People with chakra overload tended to have red, bloated skin near where chakra points were and also were mildly sweaty, so he just had to check for those signs.

His eyes roamed over the idiot to check for aforementioned signs. Pale skin (didn't he have darker skin than that?) with no red marks on him, an non-sweaty face that was graced with black bangs (the idiot had blonde hair, right?), and a blue shirt (he was sure that Naruto had an orange eyesore of a shirt). It took him a moment to realize and guess that Naruto looked like him. He couldn't keep his eyes off the henge, wondering with amazement as to how the jutsu still managed to work.

"Can you stop looking at me like that? It's creeping me out!" Naruto said, drawing his attention. His eyes roamed up to meet dark, coal eyes in return and he sighed.

"Naruto, release the transformation, now." He watched as Naruto stumbled around to look at himself, straining his neck to look all around his body. After a few seconds, the blonde looked up from his findings to stare defiantly at him.

"No way!" the idiot said. "This is my ticket so Sakura-chan's love!" He watched as the crushing boy bounded towards the window as fast as his legs could carry him, eager to begin his plan.

He blurred. One second he was standing in the middle of the room, the next he was behind the idiot, a knife he had pulled from his own pouch resting on Naruto's neck. "Naruto, you have tied me up and wasted my time. I don't like wasting my time. You have pissed me off. Release the jutsu now, or else"

Naruto shivered in fear, his resolve forgotten. "Y-yes!" he stuttered out as his hands met to form the _Ram_ seal. "Release!"

His eyes narrowed as no smoke appeared along with the change in the idiot's appearance. "Don't play around with me, Naruto."

"I'm not! It isn't working!'

Wait. What? It wasn't working? No, the idiot was probably lying, he assured himself. If his look-alike wasn't going to release the jutsu, he would have to dispel it himself. He slashed the kunai against Naruto's arm gracefully, only barely puncturing the skin. Minimal damage, maximum effect.

"Ow, you bastard! Why did you do that?" There still wasn't any smoke. Why wasn't there any smoke? Cutting the user of a henge should dispel the jutsu right away! So why wasn't there any damn smoke! "I'm telling you, I can't release it!"

He started to breathe a little heavily; not in anger but in dread. The interruption of the jutsu didn't blow up anything, it just made it permanent. And permanent was really bad, he decided. Wait, if the idiot was henged exactly like him, who knew what he would get up to! The fool would ruin his life! His breathing became a little heavier and more erratic. Soon, he was hyperventilating, gasping for air. His grip on Naruto slowly fled away, and he sank down to his knees and he realized the horror of what was going to come.

"Uh..." Naruto began, "I'm just going to leave. I think you need some time by yourself..."

"I... I am going to kill you."

"Nani!?"

"I'm sorry... But you forced me into doing this."

"Wait, no! Stay away! Stay away!"

"You know what? Actually, I'm not sorry!"

"Put the kunai down! Put the damn kunai down!"

"You're right... I don't need the kunai..."

"Yeah, that's right. We can just talk this out, okay?"

"I don't need a kunai to kill you... It's too messy and it leaves a body..."

"No, no, you don't need to kill me to begin with! Trust me, we can just talk this out! Win-win for both of us!"

"Heh, I don't think that ashes can be identified. What do you think?"

"I think that a unhurt body that is talking with you is better!"

"Oh don't worry, this won't hurt a bit..."

"Please, stop those hand signs!"

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL NO JUTSU!"

"OH GOD, IT BURNS! IT BURNS! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

" _FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL NO JUTSU!"_

"STOP IT, DAMNIT! IT HURTS YOU LIAR!"

" **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL NO JUTSU!"**

* * *

On that one remarkable day, history was changed and remade. From the flames, pun intended, forged anew, a hero arose. Well, actually two heroes.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

 **(A/N) Finished writing up this chapter at two in the morning, too tired to even check for grammar errors. Please do tell me of any mistakes I have made, either through the reviews or PM. I tend to be really nit picky about my grammar, so I would appreciate the help.** **Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I know I didn't, staying up to write this, but I sincerely hope you did.**


End file.
